GaaSaku To Be A Ninja
by Georgie-chan
Summary: I woke up feeling that something awesome was going to happen. I was greeted by a blonde named Temari. She handed me a brown cloak. I entered the portal with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Can you all be nice to me please? This is the first story that I've ever written so don't expect it to be wonderful. It is most likely rushed and really bad so if you give constructive criticism I don't mind. But just go easy okay? Thanks :) **

**Oh! And don't worry about the fact that Sakura looks wrong. She'll become normal later in the story….. Ch. 2….. **

**Quite short. Sorry about that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did it most likely would have sucked.**

Chapter 1

A small sigh was heard as a twelve year old female with short, curly hair and sparkling brown eyes turned over to look at an alarm clock that was sitting silently on a wooden desk.

The girl emitted a small growl when the red numbers on the alarm clock showed that it was 6:45 in the morning.

"Just great," muttered Sakura to herself, for that was the girl's name.

"I'm up fifteen minutes too early and now I'm wide awake!"

Sakura's foul mood continued as she got ready for school and only when she started walking to her first class did it get better.

"**Do you get the feeling that something awesome is going to happen?" **Asked a voice in Sakura's head.

"_Inner… for once I might have to agree with you."_

Sakura has had 'Inner' ever since she was a little kid and has grown little fond of her. Of course, Sakura has never told _anyone _about the voice she hears because, apparently, hearing voices in your head will give you a one-way ticket to the Funny Farm.

As she sat down in her seat at the back of the class, Sakura noticed a female with four blonde ponytails talking to her teacher. The two looked as if they agreed on something because they smiled at each other and shook hands.

Becoming bored waiting for the class to begin, Sakura started to watch the people going past the window that was conveniently placed right next to her.

I t was after five minutes of this that she felt a presence near her.

Turning around slowly, Sakura was confronted by the blonde she had seen earlier.

The girl smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Hey! My name's Temari!"

Shaking Temari's hand Sakura replied.

"I'm Sakura."

"Nice to meet you Sakura. Could you please follow me?"

"But… what about my class?"

"Heh. Don't worry about that. I already talked to your sensei and its all okay with him."

"Alright then."

Sakura followed Temari to the front gates of the school when the blonde suddenly stopped and handed her a brown cloak with a hood.

"Can you put that on for me?"

Now, in most cases Sakura would have refused to put the cloak on and would have ran away screaming her guts out, but right now she was quite curious as to what was going to happen. So she did as she was told and just ignored 'Inner's' ramblings about evil pink bunnies that were stealing all of her chocolate chip cookies.

"**NOOOO! My hard work! I slaved over an oven to make those god-sent items and now those pink fiends steal them all from me! Why****?!? I should give them a piece of my mind! See how much the like the Holy Cookies being taken away *mumble mumble*."**

"Okay Sakura, I think I should explain some stuff to you."

"Ahem. Alright, there is a place where shinobi (ninja) live in villages. That land is connected to where we are right now, but the shinobi from the other place can't come here unless they're chosen for a special reason. Now, every few years someone from the other land will come here to get twelve year olds who can become a ninja. We find who can or can't by sensing who has chakra and who doesn't. You are one of the few who has chakra. I shall ask you now. Do you want to become a shinobi?"

"_Hmm… should I take the offer? Or do I not?"_

"**I say we take it! That way we can kick some ass! CHA!"**

"_Are you sure?"_

"**Of course I am. It isn't like we have any family alive or anything for us in this place."**

"_You know what?"_

"**What?"**

"_You're totally __right!"_

"**Of course I'm right! I'm always right! Um… uh… I think I am."**

Sakura mentally rolled her eyes while she answered Temari's question.

"Yes Temari, I want to become a ninja."

Temari nodded and continued speaking.

"In the ninja land there are Hidden Villages. The most prominent is the Hidden Leaf Village; Konohagakure. Now, when we get to the other place you will be randomly put in a Hidden Village. You shall also get weapons that you will automatically be good at using. Sometimes only you will know how to use them, but they're rare so not many ninjas have them. Also, there are the Tailed Demons that can sometimes have people like you as their containers. Those types of people are called Jinchuriki and I think that you have a large chance of being one. You'll most likely find out quite soon."

Sakura's eyes were wide with shock at what she had been told. Temari, however, didn't notice as she was too busy creating a portal that would take them to the place she had just talked about.

When the portal appeared it was a stormy purple in colour and it had a warm breeze flowing out of it.

Grinning at Sakura, Temari leaped into the portal and disappeared. And it was with a nervous laugh that Sakura did the same.

_To Be Continued…_

**I still think it was a tad rushed. Hmph. But I tried. Does anyone have any tips on how to make a good fight scene? I'm having trouble with making a good one.**

**Georgie-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for quite some time! But my computer was being a weirdo and turning off at the most annoying times. And then it wouldn't turn BACK ON!!!!!! Anyway here is the next chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Ch. 2

Hello Konoha!

Recap

_When the portal appeared it was a stormy purple in colour and it had a warm breeze flowing out of it._

_Grinning at Sakura, Temari jumped into the portal and disappeared. And it was with a nervous laugh that Sakura did the same._

End Recap

The sight that met Sakura was a beautiful place with a myriad of different colours—oh who was she kidding! What she saw was a big… desert. And… wait for it… wait… the best part…. There was sand everywhere!

"**Well duh! It IS a desert you know!"**

"_Oh shuddup!"_

In front of Sakura was a group of people all wearing brown cloaks with their hoods up.

Looking closer, she soon realised that she couldn't see any of the strangers. Heck! She didn't even know who was a male and who was a female!

Temari motioned for Sakura to join the group.

"Alrighty!" Exclaimed Temari, "when you guys take off the cloaks, you'll all look different and will be wearing clothing more suited for becoming a ninja. I'm saying this now so you don't panic and start running around like a headless chicken."

A few moments off silence followed.

"TAKE THE DAMN CLOAKS OFF!" Barked Temari.

Sakura took her cloak off.

She was wearing a black top with fishnet sleeves, black fighting shorts that had some brown fabric as a belt, a charm bracelet on each ankle and wrist with a single bell on them, ninja sandals and a pair of black gloves.

Her hair was now pink and her eyes were a lovely emerald colour.

"**We look HOT!" **

The weapons that Sakura got was a pair of ice-blue chakrams and a gourd filled with water. Her gourd was strapped to her back but she can make the chakrams appear (and disappear) anytime she wants.

Temari looked at Sakura in awe.

"Those weapons look like they're rare and powerful."

Sakura grinned.

"Awesome!"

"Alright everyone," called Temari, "concentrate your chakra into making a portal that will take you to your village. Don't get too angry if you don't gat a portal the first few times because none of you have had any training.

Blocking everyone else out, Sakura started to concentrate.

It was on her second try that she made a portal.

It came out red with sea-foam green mixing into it and had the scent of flowers wafting out.

Temari walked up to where Sakura was standing.

"I wish you luck."

"Thank you. I wish you luck as well."

"See ya Sakura! I hope we meet again!"

"Me too! Bye!"

When Sakura entered the portal a voice in Sakura's head started to speak.

"**Sakura!"**

"_Inner?"_

"**Hi!"**

"_Do you have something important to say?"_

"**Can't I just have a small chat with you?"**

"…"

"**Don't answer that. Anyway, this new life is your chance!"**

"_I know! I'm going to show everyone just how strong I can be!"_

"**That's ****nice. I was thinking about the fact that you haven't had a boyfriend yet."**

"_So? I don't mind being single."_

"**Now would be the perfect time to get one! And guess what?!"**

"_I'd rather not."_

"**I'm going to help you!"**

"_Kill me now… please!"_

The mental conversation lasted Sakura until she appeared in front of a big gate.

A person at the gate spoke to her.

"Welcome to Konoha!"

Sakura was given a hitai-ate that had a leafcarved into it.

"You're now an official ninja of Konoha, please head to your team over there."

The official pointed to three people that were standing in the shade of a tree.

"**They're very trusting here."**

"_I know. I could have been an enemy."_

Tying her hitai-ate to the brown fabric that was her belt, Sakura walked over to the people she was directed to.

After reaching her team, she began to study them.

There was a silver haired man who had one eye covered and was wearing a mask that hid his face, starting from the bridge of his nose and going downwards. He was clothing that marked him as her sensei.

The other two were boys.

One had black hair that was shaped as a chickens butt. He wore a dark navy shirt and white shorts. He looked like he was the same age as Sakura.

Last was a blonde, spiky-haired boy who was wearing an orange jumpsuit. He also lookd twelve and seemed to have boundless energy.

The man wearing the mask looked at Sakura and spoke.

"So nice of you to join us. I'm Hatake Kakashi and I'll be your sensei. Now, why don't we all introduce ourselves and tell each other our personal stuff like our likes and dislikes, our hobbies, goals and such. I'll go first so you all get the idea. You all know my name so I'll skip that part. I like…, I dislike…, I have many hobbies and… I don't feel like sharing my goal with you."

_*sweatdrop*_

"Blondie can go next."

"Alright! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like instant ramen and dislike the three minutes that you have to wait for it to cook. My hobbies include gardening and eating ramen! My goal is to become the greatest Hokage! Believe it!"

"**The boy sure does like his ramen doesn't he?"**

"_He sure does."_

"Emo boy, your turn."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like many things and I dislike a lot. Training is my hobbie and I want to restore my clan… oh, and kill my brother… 'cos he's an ass, who stole the tomatoes when I was young. He also killed my clan."

"**Um… oookay…"**

"Your turn pinkie."

"**PINKIE? Bring it on Gramps!"**

My name is Haruno Sakura. I like the colours red and green, bells and writing. I dislike cowards, liars and a few other things. My hobbie is reading medical texts and my goal is to become the strongest female in the village."

"**And marry the hottest, most strongest boy in the world!"**

"Okay. Tomorrow we meet at Training Ground 7 at 7:30. Don't be late."

Walking away, Sakura felt Naruto and Sasuke staring at her.

She looked back and gave a small smile.

_To Be Continued_


End file.
